


September 1, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around her body.





	September 1, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around her body and carried her to the Metropolis restaurant from the villain she battled, since her father was hungry.

THE END


End file.
